Vanya: The New Generation
by the elf Vanya
Summary: Vanya is a 1/2 elf child. She suddenly gets thrust into the world of impossibilities that leads to pain,hope,loss,love,and,more importantly,good and evil. And it all starts from a brithday gift...Will Vanya save the World-or die trying? Find out now...
1. Chapter 1: Womanhood

Chapter 1

Vanya grimaced as the cold steel pressed against her throat.

"Dead," said Dusan, as he drew back his sword.

Vanya sighed and sheathed her elvish blade.

"You seem worried," Dusan said quietly, as he sheathed his own and gently wrapped his strong arms around her.

"And nervous," Vanya admitted pulling her arms inside his embrace.

Dusan laughed, "Usually, it's me trying to collect my shame." He frowned. "What distracts you, my beauty?" She did not answer. Dusan's arms tightened around Vanya as he whispered in her ear, "Is it the ceremony? Don't worry about it; actually, you should be proud. It's not every day you become a woman."

Vanya frowned; upset he had guessed the cause of her worries. The ceremony. Every girl and boy-elf or human-transferred from child to adult on their sixteenth birthday. As a result of the enormous responsibility the child was about to take on, they had a ceremony honoring them.

And, for Vanya, that day was tomorrow.

She suppressed another sigh.

She remembered when she dreamed of her own ceremony as a girl. It was so hard to believe she was going to be a woman. _Tomorrow._

Vanya tip-toed and pressed her full, pink lips to Dusan's cheek, but he turned his face locking their lips together.

He chuckled and lifted her a full three inches off the ground.

"Do you know what this means?" he said, eyes sparkling, as he set her down. "In a few weeks you'll be able to tell your parents your opinion of the men around Ellesméra."

She cocked her head to the side, "Your right . . ."

With a glance at the sun, she withdrew from his embrace.

"It's late," she said. "I'd better get home, they'll be expecting me."

"Aye," Dusan answered.

She turned to leave, and then stopped.

"Dusan?"

"Yes?" He stopped and turned also.

"It would please me a great deal if you came to visit me before the ceremony . . ."

A heart-breaking grin stretched across his face, leaving her breathless."Of course."

Vanya gave him a smile as sweet as the scent of apple trees.

Then she began to run. The air whipped across her face. Her knee-length hair spread out behind her, like a flapping cape of silk. A smile of exhilaration spread across her face.

Then it was over.

She looked at her home. When she was born the elves had sang to this tree until it was perfect. The house was a cluster of globular rooms that rested in the crown of a sturdy tree, several hundred feet up and off the ground.

She entered and climbed the stairs. In the dining room a meal of fruits, vegetables, nuts, and warmed bread was waiting for her. Surprised by her exhaustion, she plopped into the nearest chair.

As she began to nibble her food, Vanya reached inside of the little sack sewn to her belt, which also carried a dagger, and pulled out a small flat pebble.

It was fairth of her parents, Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Drottningu. Her Father was a rider and her Mother a princess.

Vanya remembered when she had first created it. She had been very young at the time, age four. They had been visiting King Orik in Farthen Dûr when a messenger came with urgent news for Shadeslayer to meet as with as possible with the Empire's new queen: Lady Nasuada.

Her Mother, Arya, of course had to go also, for she represented the elves in meetings.

That made Vanya very angry and sad.

Her Father and Mother had one day to prepare, for the trip was only for six days. But, through-out the entire day Vanya cried.

She sat upon her bed and sniffled the day away, upset her parents had to leave so suddenly.

It only when Saphira agreed to stay behind that Vanya stopped sobbing.

Vanya's parents warned her that without Saphira they'd be gone even longer, but she didn't mind. She was curious to what adventures the dragon planned to have by staying behind.

It was within those days she had decided to try to make her first fairth.

She discussed it with Saphira, who gave some wonderful ideas, but none seemed to fit right. Vanya wanted her first fairth to be special and important.

Finally she had decided that her first fairth would be of her parents.

She wanted the image to be of something amazing and eye catching. But Vanya didn't want it to be from her own memory, her memories were just she saw them every day. She wanted to see them differently.

She asked Saphira to show her some memories of Eragon and Arya _before_ she was born. Saphira thought the idea was perfect. The dragon gladly welcomed Vanya into her mind. For hours the two laughed, discussed, and wondered at how much the couple had changed.

Eventually she and Saphira decided.

So, then, Vanya made her first fairth.

Vanya sighed as her thoughts came from past to present.

She looked down at the masterpiece she had created years ago. Her Mother and Father were holding hands and kneeling towards each other. Her mother wore a pale white dress; the neck was so big, it fell off her shoulders. Resting on her hips, a leather belt held a dagger. Vanya's Father wore a white also, his elven tunic gave a pale glow. The leggings he wore were a shadowy black. Surrounding them were moon-lit lilies and moonlight beamed down on them, giving them a luminous glow.

The fairth showed everything she ever saw in her parents. Power, Strength, Affection, and Love.

Out of instinct, Vanya went to the small mirror that hung on the wall for decoration. She lifted it off the wall thinking intently of her mother, then said, "Draumr kopa."

Vanya looked intently at the mirror she was scrying through.

For a moment the reflective glass went black, then a beautiful elf with long black hair and pale skin appeared. Thick black lashes framed her emerald eyes. Her full, fuchsia lips carved into a delicate smile.

_Mother._

It was only then that Vanya looked at her mother's surroundings. She was sitting in . . .

Vanya's room?

She looked again. _Mother? _Vanya thought.

_But what is she doing . . . Oh, Mother!_

She instantly released the spell, dropping the mirror on the table and racing towards her bedroom.

Vanya pushed conscience ahead of her, slamming into her Mother's hard mind barrier.

Then, _Vanya?_

_Mother!_

She flitted to her bedroom, banging the door open.

Arya had already been looking at the door, and once Vanya was inside she flung herself into her Mother's arms.

"Well, I'm most pleased to be welcomed so warmly," she laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Vanya asked, she withdrew from the embrace, but only to hold Arya's hands. "I thought you were supposed to arrive tomorrow, and if you're here, where's father?"

Vanya's Mother laughed at her confused expression.

"Nasuada let us go early; she also sent you a present."

"But that still doesn't explain where Father's at."

"He went had to talk with Islanzadí, he'll be back before sun down."

"Oh."

Vanya looked around.

"You were looking at my fairths." It wasn't a question.

"Yes" she said simply.

Arya lifted the fairth again. It was a picture of the jeweled-lily, or so Vanya called it. Eragon had given this to her mother, but the spirits changed it as thanks for killing Durza, the evil shade.

Before it had been changed, the lily was blue with a green stem and leaf, now it was made of brightsteel and the stem and leaf were gold. The top of the lily was carved with rubies, diamonds, and emeralds, as well as other precious stones.

Now the flower was sprouting throughout Du Weldenvarden.

"Look at you," her Mother said, gesturing towards the mirror. "It seems as if I taught you how to sing yesterday, and now you're going to be a woman." Vanya did look.

She saw a girl with pale skin and long, thick lashes framing her hazel, brown-green eyes. Her cheeks were blushed apple-pink; lips were full and colored cherry-pink. The pointed tips of her ears stuck out of her hair, it fell straight and was chestnut brown. A single strip of green silk was wrapped around the girl's head to keep hair out of her face, but her long bangs had escaped during the day's work. Vanya saw a beautiful young woman. Vanya saw her reflection.

A loud flapping noise interrupted her examination.

_Saphira._

Arya stood, walking to the door. Vanya followed.

Together they raced down the stairs and out into the cool air.

Before them was Saphira.

The huge dragon dazzled Vanya no matter how many times she'd seen the beautiful creature. Her scales sparkled like sapphires, as did her eyes. Her razor sharp claws and teeth shone as if they were carved from pearls. She truly was a magnificent creature.

Saphira lowered her head and pressed her snout to Vanya's forehead.

_Greetings, Hatchling_

Vanya smiled and laughed, happy to feel her friend's presence, "I'm almost a woman, you know."

Saphira laughed-a snorting sound-and said, _You'll always be a hatchling to me, Little one._

"I know, Saphira, I know."

Out of the corner of her eye, Vanya saw someone leap from Saphira's hind leg.

She turned knowing who it was.

As he approached, she embraced her Father.

He laughed and swung her in a circle before giving her a bear-hug.

"Ah, my Little shining star" he said wrapping an arm around her.

Vanya grinned at her Father's nick-name for her. He said that the moment she was born, a shooting star lit the sky.

Arya embraced her husband, putting her hand on his cheek and giving him a kiss as soft as rose petals.

Eragon hugged her back happily.

"Father could you give me a hint to what Nasuada's gift could be?"

Her parents smiled widely at each other, and Eragon shook his head.

Vanya gave out a gust of air, irritated.

It was then that she looked around. Several of the elves that had stopped to watch their reunion were leaving, touching their two first fingers to their lips.

She responded likewise, happy to have some privacy.

The small family spent the rest of the lazy day together. Laughter filled Vanya's tree as they exchanged adventures and merriments that had passed while they were separated.

It was late into the night when Eragon said, "It seems as if the moon has thrown a blanket over the sun,"

Vanya knew what he meant. It was time for them to leave.

As they walked down the stairs together, and out the door Vanya told them how much she appreciated them coming early for her.

"Thank you," she said one last time.

"Ah, you're very welcome," said Arya to her daughter.

"We'll come tomorrow to help you get ready," replied her Father.

_Goodbye Little one, _whispered Saphira.

Vanya smiled and waved as they walked away.

When they disappeared she pulled out some grapes and ate a few, for she wasn't really that hungry. When she finished eating, she wiped the table and put all the food away. After everything looked presentable, Vanya went to her room and changed her tunic and leggings to her soft, satin nightdress. It was the color of cream roses and white lace trimmed the V neck line and bottom hem. The gown fell above her knees and thin straps held it up, leaving her arms and shoulders bare.

Vanya turned towards her mirror and pulled out the silk holding her hair back. She shook her head-like a horse ridding it's self of a fly-and let her voluminous hair spread across her shoulders.

Then she heard a sound that made her eyes widen. Someone was pulling back her curtains.

She whirled around to face-

Dusan?

He was half way through the window, and in fresh clothes.

Dusan grinned widely to see Vanya's surprised expression.

"What are you doing?" she raged silently as she rushed to help him.

When he was though the window, Dusan replied, "I couldn't wait to see you," He hesitated, then, "It pains me to be away from the one I love most, even for the shortest time."

Vanya's irritation subsided, awed by his confession.

"Well, if you really insist, you can stay."

Dusan smiled brightly as she took his hand and led him to her bed. After he was seated, Vanya sat in his lap, and with his head on her shoulder, Vanya cupped his face as he kissed her neck, running his hands up and down her curved body.

After a couple minutes Dusan pulled them onto the bed, and Vanya turned so that they were facing each other. They continued to kiss for a couple more minutes, then Vanya said, "We should sleep."

"Aye," Dusan answered.

Cuddling into his embrace, Vanya fell asleep, happy to be in the arms of her loved one.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Chapter 2

_Vanya wandered through the halls of an abandoned castle. The crumbling walls bore the most magnificent art, and the mud encrusted tile floor was marble._

_The sound of dead leaves being crushed under her boots was eerie. She was looking for someone . . . something . . . but she did not know what it was. Vanya was looking for something without knowing what it was herself._

"_Come out and fight, thou ruler of evil," she said. "Come and fight like thou fought my Father. Come and remember how thee fought the day Brisingr struck a hole through thou heart. Fight as thee had that day. Fight me, O Ruler of Evil."_

_A cloud of black fog came from all directions. About twenty wards away the fog clomped unnaturally, making her cringe in fear._

_Then it stopped. Vanya gasped, her heart pounding._

_Before her, the fog had shaped into a dragon. The huge creature loomed over her, bright, red orbs looked down at her, the only part that wasn't made of fog. His eyes._

_A deep, booming laugh made her head snap down from the fog-dragon. In front of her a fog-man snickered. Vanya stumbled back, horrified._

_Galbatorix!_

"_You think you can defeat me, child?" He laughed. His voice stretched across the land."Your Father thought the same."_

"_My Father did defeat you! And if he can I can, too!" Vanya yelled back_

"_Oh? Did he now?"_

"_Y-Yes. H-He did!" What does this mad-king mean?_

"_Well I hate to disappoint such a small girl, but I really think you should update your histories."_

_Then with a mad swing at Vanya, he cut open her arm._

_She cried out in pain, clutching at her arm._

_Then with a mighty swing, she slashed at the king._

_Her blade passed through him with a poof of smoke._

"_Foolish child," he chuckled._

_Her eyes widened as he struck her in the belly._

_The world turned black._

_Vanya looked around franticly, trying to spot some light._

_It was then she saw her mother._

_Arya was walking away from her daughter, as if she didn't exist._

"_Wait!" Vanya yelled._

"_No."_

"_But-"_

"_You're an adult now, Vanya. You'll go your own way." Her mother answered coldly._

"_Mother!" But it was too late. Arya had disappeared into the darkness._

_Then her Father appeared. Vanya's cat-like eyes narrowed as he continued to ignore her as her mother had._

"_What?" she queried, "Will abandon me as she did?"_

"_You heard your Mother, Vanya. You're an adult now." He responded in a dead voice._

"_No!" she yelled, jumping up and running after him. "Don't . . . leave me." But he was gone._

_It was then she heard the voice. "Vanya, Vanya, Vanya . . ." it whispered._

" _No," she begged, "Leave me be!"_

"_Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya . . . "_

"_No!" she screamed, falling down to her knees. She covered her ears, trying to block the sound._

"_Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya, Vanya . . . "_

"Vanya!"

"NO!" Vanya exclaimed, jolting up right.

She looked around. She was sitting on her bed in her room, covered in cold sweat and shaking with cold tremors.

Dusan gazed at her, worry and fright clear in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

It took Vanya a little longer than necessary to respond. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." She stammered. ". . . Just a nightmare."

"Vanya . . ." Dusan said, obviously still worried.

It seemed like he was going to continue, so Vanya said, " I'm okay," then she jumped off the bed. "See? Fine as a-" But her voice was lost as she stumbled and fell.

Dusan caught her just in time. " Well, people who are _fine_ don't just fall."

"Really," she said, "I'm fine."

For a moment it as if he was going to argue, but then he said, "Well, then if _really _not going to faint-Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Vanya responded with a smile. Dusan smiled back.

But when he wasn't looking, Vanya's face creased with worry as her head clouded with memories of her nightmare.

"_You think you can defeat me, child?" He laughed. "Your Father thought the same."_

_What does he mean?_ She thought.

Vanya shook her head, ridding herself from her imagination. _Don't be ridiculous, _she scolded herself. _Father defeated Galbatorix a long many years ago._

_Didn't he?_


	3. Author' note! plez read! important!

**So sorry!I've been having TERRIBLE family problems! So I don't have a lot of time to write, if you really want me to continue this story, then review! It'll give me more encouragement.I'll post chapters still if you don't, just not as often. Thanx!**


End file.
